The present invention generally relates to a method and system for automating the location of a document in a computing environment, and more particularly, it relates to a method and system for locating and building source locations for generic files that may be stored somewhere in a computing environment.
A computer system can be configured to run a variety of different applications and processes. Each of such applications and processes invoke different types of files, which can be generically referred to as documents. In today""s fast cycle world, it is increasingly common to configure a computer system to also access different versions of the same document. Documents typically are stored on storage media directly attached to the computer system, however, they can also be located on network attached storage media when operating in a networked, or distributed computer environment.
The document selection process includes reading and parsing a directory or file names by the user with knowledge of the installed software. The present invention provides a solution that allows an algorithm to identify and correctly find the requisite document with minimal user interface by the use of a caching technique.
On the other hand, a network computing architecture includes a distributed computing environment, which generally comprises one or more server computers, one or more client PC""s and may include one or more mainframe hosts. All computers are linked to one another through a network, which may be a local area network (LAN) running on an ethernet link, or a wide area network (WAN). The hard disk drive of each computer coupled to the network stores files in their structures. These files may or may not be shared with other computers in the network depending upon the permission granted by the network administrator. Where a large number of computers participate in such networks, it is essential to automate as much of the processes involved in distributed computing as possible. The present invention solves one of those critical processes and involves automating the search for files distributed throughout the network.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method that allows software developers to generically refer to any existing file located in a computer system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method that allows software developers to generically refer to any existing file in a distributed environment, which may include one or more computers and multiple storage units.
A feature of the present invention is to provide software developers and users with a graphical user interface that enables the selection of a document without previous knowledge of existence or location of the document.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an automated arrangement of documents in a predetermined or user defined, fashion in a computer system without the need for physical intervention by a software developer or user.
An advantage of the present invention is that, due to its modular design, it can be incorporated into any program written in most of the current popular programming languages (e.g., C++ or Visual Basic).
Another advantage of the present invention is that software developers do not need to know a priori where a specific file physically resides in a distributed network. The present invention is capable of referring to a specific file in a generic fashion.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims. The present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts, and which the drawings form a part of this application.